criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Kid in Town
New Kid in Town is the first case in the province of Rocksfellow, created by Tuxedo!. As a result, it is also the first case in the first district, Bumberborough Bay. Plot Upon the player’s entrance to the coastal city of Bumberborough Bay in Rocksfellow, he was greeted by Chief Connie Tolentino and Jackson Walters, who wanted to show them around town. This was cut short when they found the body of a teenage boy under the mighty Standing Tree. He was identified as Christian Johnson, a teenager. Jackson and the chief told the player to search the crime scene for clues, while they shipped the body to the laboratory and left. After the player examined the scene and retrieved a bloody knife, Jackson came back and told the player to meet him back at the station. At the station, Jackson informed the player about the facilities there, specifically the interrogation room and the laboratory. At the laboratory, Ferdinand Amado, the coroner, gave his results, telling the player that the victim was right-handed. Jackson also informed the player that he gathered some clues at the nearby dock. Madelyn Henley, the lab expert, came in and told the player about the bloody knife they found, stating that it was the murder weapon and it proved that the killer’s blood type was A+. Resident tech expert Gabriella Harrison, meanwhile, examined the victim’s phone, which contained a blurry picture of Christian’s killer. She was able to deduce the killer's height. To break the case however, they needed an ultimate clue. Jackson told the player to investigate the dock once more. Jackson was surprised when the player grabbed an empty notepad as a clue. After revealing the handwriting, and with the psychological expertise of Alden Holmes, it was discovered that the killer was male. The chief was glad to tell the player that she detained the two likeliest perpetrators of the crime. The player used the evidence to arrest Avery Johnson for the murder of his own son. Jackson told Avery that he would explain it to the court. Jackson and the chief congratulated the player, telling them that they just solved their first case. After the arrest, Jackson revealed that he wanted to visit Kiki Wanda again. Jackson asked her about life in Bumberborough Bay, and Kiki revealed that a lot of things have happened since the police last visited. Rumors have been going around town that the death of Christian Johnson was perpetrated by an unknown secret group. After another inspection of the scene of the crime, the player found a newspaper clipping, telling a story of Christian being a witness to an arson case, but it seemed that Christian took what he saw to the grave. Even when the duo interrogated Kiki and Avery himself, they still could not discover what Christian witnessed. Stats Victim * Christian Johnson (Face-first under a tree near the entrance to the state, with a slit in his throat) Murder Weapon * Knife Killer * Avery Johnson Suspects Avery Johnson (Victim's father) Kiki Wanda (Stripper) Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer's blood type is A+. * The killer is 5'6". * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Standing Tree (Clue: Bloody Knife). * Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:00:05; Prerequisite: Investigate Standing Tree; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) * Analyze Bloody Knife. (00:00:05; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (00:00:05; Prerequisite: Investigate Standing Tree; Attribute: The killer is 5'6"). * Investigate Dock. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Empty Notepad) * Examine Empty Notepad. * Analyze Killer's Notepad. (00:02:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! (No stars) * Go to Elementary, My Dear: Part 1 Elementary, My Dear: Part 1 * Talk to Kiki Wanda. (Available at start) * Investigate Standing Tree. * Examine Torn Paper. * Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (01:00:00) * Ask Kiki Wanda for information. * Interrogate Avery Johnson about his son's intel. * Move on to the next case (1 star). Navigation Reviews Koishi-Komeiji's review *'Case Name' – 6.4/10 *'Plot' – 5.5/10 *'Creativity' – 6.4/10 *'Effort' – 7.3/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.4 *'Grade' – C''' Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 6.5/10 *'Plot' – 7.0/10 *'Creativity' – 6.8/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.2 *'Grade' – B''' '''Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 6.2/10 *'Plot' – 6.6/10 *'Creativity' – 6.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.2/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.88 *'Grade' – B-''' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bumberborough Bay Category:Cases of Rocksfellow